bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Worlds Away
The sun was just setting over the horizon, casting a vibrant orange over Berlin. It was as if staring at a painting. The few clouds above seemed to glow with a pink purple hue, infinite colors reflecting off the surrounding buildings in Potsdamer Platz. Even on top of Bahn Tower, Ken Wakatsuki could hear the hussle and bussle of the city life below. Thousands of people filled the streets in their cars or on foot as they left their day jobs and began heading home or off somewhere to enjoy some form of social entertainment. Ken held his hand up, blocking out the last rays of the sun as it finally disappeared. Now the night was over him, with the twinkle of stars beginning to shine over the blanket of darkness. As he sat on the edge of the building, his feet dangling, he stared below at the stream of lights coming and going. His other hand held an old weathered photo of an older man with short black hair with a hand placed on the shoulders of twins. He briefly placed his fingers over the older man and one of the twins, before tucking the photo in his green jacket breast pocket. "Well, time to get something to eat." And with that, he hopped over the building. The wind whipped past his hair as the roof of the Sony Center grew closer, his reflection zipping past the windows. His let his body glide towards the Center and just as he was about to splat on the roof, he tucked his body and begn to roll. Summoning his ability to use Fullbring, manipulating the "soul" of matter, the roof became more elastic, cushioning his fall to the point where he could land on his feet safely. And in a mere second, the roof was solid under his boots once more. He fixed his jeans before continuing to walk, making sure the contents in his pockets were still there, and the revolver in his holster still secure. "Maybe some bratwurst or..." Ken was alerted to the sound of a man yelling at him in German. Ken whipped his head around to the source, only to find a seemingly pudgy security guard holding a flashlight on him. "Crap" Ken said in a whisper. He hadn't expected anyone to be here. The security guard, now with his hand on his own revolver, continued to yell at Ken in German. "Sorry, dude, I don't have time for this right now. So I think I'll be going." And he turned on his heels and quickly bolted across the roof. The security guard fumbled his weapon out of his holster, almost dropping it. But he was able to quickly handle his weapon and took off in persuit of Ken. Using manuevers similar to parkour, Ken leaped over several air ducts and piping, while looking back to see the security guard struggling to keep up. Ken grinned as he made his way around the large dome structure the encased the Sony Center. As he slid underneath another section of air ducts, another security guard made his way around the corner of one of the roof entrances. Ken quickly came to a stop in front of the security guard who had just pulled out a baton. Ken ducked underneath the swing, hooking his arm across the guard's chest. Stepping behind him, Ken pulled forward, causing the guard to lift off his feet and crash face first on the ground. Ken chuckled as continued his run as he spotted a third guard running to to the same point Ken was heading to cut him off. "Give me a break." Ken let out a sigh, annoyed with how many guards he had on his tail. He quickly picked up the pace. He could see the other building across the way. If he could make it there, it would be no problem getting down to the streets and blending into the crowd. The guard could see Ken picking up speed and began yelling at him. Most likely thinking Ken was going to jump off the roof and kill himself. Little did he know that the far jump across to the building wasn't so far for Ken. And smiling at the guard, Ken leaped off the roof, clearing the distance of a wide street and landed safely on the roof. The guard slide to stop, almost falling off the roof himself with his own momentum. Completely dumbfounded, the guard just stared at Ken as he smiled and waved at the guard. At least this would be a good story to tell his guard friends, Ken thought to himself. Not that anyone would believe him at that point. Ken slowly made his way down the emergency fire escape and finally down into the streets below. Luckily, the area the fire escape led to was deserted, save for a delivery truck with the workers too distracted with their deliveries. "Alright..." Ken said catching his breath. "Time for that bratwurst." Suddenly a small portion of the sky began to darken as if it were just a secluded storm before a senkaimon opened above the teen pointing downward. It was like a scene from a movie, as a a teen with a straw hat fell from sky flailing about wildly. "Look out below!!!" He hollered as his body began spiraling toward the Earth at a fast speed aiming to obliterate anything unlucky enough to be caught in its path. "Oi! You there!! Move it!!" He called out to Ken before grabbing on to a nearby tree branch in order to slow his decent only for the branch to break and his body continue to fall. Ken looked up, hands in his pockets, watching the teen rocketing down towards his exact spot. Casually, he closed his eyes and stepped to one side, letting the teen hit the ground with enough force to send a miniature cloud of dust into the air. Ken's clothes and hair blew back slightly and once the dust cleared he sighed. Comically picking his face up from the crater created by his face, Seiya looked around for the person he spotted during his decent, only to blinded by the dust cloud that he himself caused. Gasping for air and coughing, he flailed about through the smokescreen before spotting a figure next to him. "Hey! What's the big idea!? No help at all!?" His words were muffled as he continued to cough through the smoke. Ken just shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, I'm all butter fingers." He said making no other attempt to help this man up. "Besides. From my angle it seemed like you had everything under control." "Heh." Seiya smiled maliciously as he steadied himself on his feet, still reeling from the pain. "Well then...I suppose that it was my fault huh?" Wiping the dirt from his face and hands, he stretched out a palm toward the man in front of him. "The name's Seiya. Seiya Kurogane. And you are?" Reaching out to greet the man, he replied. "Ken Wakatsuki." He tilted his head slightly, examining Seiya. "That was quite an entrance." Ken said, gesturing above them, releasing his grip on Seiya's hand. "I'm guessing you're not from around here." Sensing a chance to have some fun, Seiya smrked a bit. "No. I'm from outer space puny earthling. Take me to your leader. Give me your brain!" Instantly being reminded of his fear of being abducted by aliens, Ken's imagination went wild. He pictured giant octupus-like creatures with one large eye and laser guns, little martians coming out of disc shaped spaceships, human kind being enslaved. Swept up in his own imagination, Ken instinctively threw a punch aimed directly at Seiya's nose. "DIE, ALIEN SCUM!" He shouted in defiance. Caught off guard, Seiya was impacted in by Ken's fist and he was sent back skidding along the ground. Placing his hand down in front of him and using it to slow himself, Seiya charged back with his fist ready aiming a swift yet strong punch straight for Ken's abdomen. "What the hell WAS THAT FOR!?" Ken raised his fist, giving off a sense of bravado as he shouted back at Seiya. "Your attempts to fool me won't work, Alien! You will not have my brain! I will protect this world and send you and your invading army back into the coldness of spa..." *OOF* Getting caught up in his own hero's monologue, Ken failed to react to Seiya's attack and the wind was knocked out of him. He dropped to his knees, arms around his stomach as he took in big gulps of air. Looking up at Seiya, face turning red as anger swelled up inside him. "THAT HURT YOU JERK!" He shouted. Seemingly picking wax from his ears, Seiya looked down upon Ken with cold muderous eyes. "Tch. You aren't your typical everyday person. That punch should have left you dead on the ground. What kind of freak are you?" "Freak? FREAK? Who are you calling a freak?!" Ken shot back up, pressing his forehead against Seiya's. "I ain't a person you should be messing with, buddy." "Oh? Really then. Why don't you show me what you're made of then. I'm sure I will put you in a place where you belong. That is....if you aren't afraid to put your money where your mouth is." Seiya retorted meetings the teen's anger with his own. They stared at each other, electricity sparking between the two, Ken unwavering in his stubborness. The tension between the two was almost palpable. "You did not just say that.... Oh know you didn't!" Ken broke his stare, taking huge steps back as he stumbled out his jacket revealing his gun belt and revolver, eventually throwing it down to the ground frustration. "You ain't just human, that's for sure. So I don't feel bad doing this." And with that he reached down and pulled out his revolver, spinning it around his finger, eventually gripping the handle, holding the weapon out to his side. "Heh. If that's how you want to play, then by all means let's throw down." Seiya placd a hand on the hilt of the wakazaishi at his side. "Fabricate, Okuchi" As he spoke those words, several blue orbs flew from the blade as it dissolved before entering Seiya's body. "Why don't you try your luck cowboy." "Hmmm, fancy." Ken said sarcastically. He quickly slid his free hand across the cylinder of his revolver, causing it to spin while whipping it and pointing it towards Seiya. It clicked into place. Ken smirked as his thumb pulled back the hammer and his finger squeezed the trigger. But instead of firing a bullet, the revolver burst into flames, extending to great lengths. He spun the thickening flame in his hand before gripping it tightly. The flames dispersed, revealing a massive claymore as tall as he. The sword's handle ran through its guard, continuing on through a hollow space at the base of its thick blade. His pointer and middle finger laid over a trigger coming out of the guard. One hand gripped the handle under the guard, and the other gripped the portion in the hollow section of the blade. The latter hand twisted the handle, causing a sound similar to an engine revving while energy rose up through the blade, a bright orange crackling energy. Ken grinned at Seiya, "Guessing your power is called Okuchi. This here..." His eyes gestured towards the weapon in his hands, "... is High Octane." As Ken spoke and released his weapon, Seiya had already jumped back and launched a punch toward the man's face. "You talk too much." Whipping toward the man's face, Seiya's arm extended past his body. "Yajiri!" Not anticipating Seiya's newfound speed and strength granted by his release, Ken instinctively brought up his sword guard to block the attack. Seiya's fist made a loud clang as it struck against the metal. Ken didn't realize how much power was behind the attack and he couldn't keep his footing. He felt the vibrations travel through the blade and eventually throughout his body as he slid backwards on his feet, and eventually being lifted off of them. He landed on his back, High Octane falling out of his hands and sliding back with him. Momentarily stunned, Ken swore to himself, C'mon, Ken, get up. This guy is making you look like a punk. He thought and quickly rolled to his side, gripped his weapon and charged forward, the tip of the blade sliding across the gravel. Once he was in striking range, Ken slid to a halt but let his sword swing forward with its momentum. He rolled the weapon in his hands so that he would strike Seiya with the flat end as opposed to the sharp edge. Ken hadn't decided yet what kind of threat this young man in the straw hat was. Unfortunately, flattening the sword caused it to slow a bit more. Leaning into the attack with his forearms, Seiya took the brunt of the attack, but displaced the force of the blow into the ground by focusing the shock of the impact through his now rubbery body. He did not show any visible harm other than the bruises on his body caused by the force of the attack. "Hm. This kid is the real deal. Looks like I can get serious with him." Stretching a leg back behind him, Seiya began readying another attack before stopping it and deciding to take a different approach. Now taking a martial arts stance, he prepared himself for battle once more. What?! He blocked my attack with his arm. Ken though to himself, Who is this guy? This time, he spun around, his sword whipping through the air. He stepped towards Seiya, bringing his sword overhead like a sledgehammer in one full rotation. Noticing the change in attack patterns, Seiya jumped back, narrowly avoiding the blade and receiving a cut across his face. "Tch. That weapon has got to get out of my way." Seiya sighed as he threw a stretching fist toward Ken's gut in order to throw him off balance. Ken instinctively twisted his body to avoid the blow, using his left arm to push Seiya's attack away from him. With his back to Seiya, Ken brought his other arm over in attempt to strike the side of Seiya's head with the hilt of his sword. Ken didn't like being this close to an opponent with High Octane out as it made using his weapon harder to maneuver, but he didn't have a choice at the moment. Relaxing his body, Seiya took the hit, but as the hilt connected with his kull his head began to stretch out as if it were being disconnected from his body. Snapping back into place, Seiya cracked his neck. "Looks like you still haven't realized it yet. Not my place to inform a weakling like yourself, you're better off in the scrap heap." Wth that, Seiya jumped back aways, almost as if he were running away; bringing his arms back behind him and stretching them out, he began running toward Ken at an extremely rapid pace. What's with this guy? Ken exhaled, slightly agitated by Seiya's ability to shrug off his attacks. His unorthodox way of fighting was proving a challenge to him, but Ken wasn't going to give up. Holding the sword upside down, Ken placed it in front of him as a sort of shield and got into a defensive stance. Sliding to a stop, Seiya pulled his arms foward using the momentum caused by his running, to assault Ken. "Hajotsui!" The speed of the technique caused a large dust cloud to rise around the two, but the impact against Ken's sword was enough to cause a dent in the blade or just puch the boy back a great distance. The sword collided against Ken as he was once again lifted off his feet from Seiya's attack, sending him backward before hitting the floor and sliding a good distance away. As the dust settled, Ken laid there motionless, his hand open over his sword's handle, eyes closed, blood slowly rolling out of his nose. The attack appeard as though it had knocked Ken unconscious. Walking toward the teen Seiya smiled a bit while cracking his neck. "Looks like overdid it a bit." Taking his time to look over the boy, he began kicking Ken. "Hey you! Wake up already, the fight isn't over." Seemingly still unresponsive, Ken just laid there, eyes closed. Suddenly, a feint green light flickered at his feet. Ken quickly openend one eye while grinning, "Gotcha." He said and clasped his sword once again, disappearing with a sudden sound of rushing wind and reappeared at Seiya's side. One hand was gripping the lower handle with his finger over the trigger. The other twisted the top portion, causing orange crackling energy to fill up the groove within the blade. He squeezed the trigger, stopping the guage at about two fifths of the way up. Ken brought the blade over his head and struck the ground, splitting the asphault as a thin but tall wave of force tore through rock rushed towards Seiya. Caught off guard by the sudden awakening and subsequent use of a technique, Seiya was struck hard by thd debris and force used from the attack. The pieces of asphalt tearing through his skin, he tried to protect himself to no avail as he went tumbling to the ground himself and rolled back aways. Stopping as he hit a nearby wall, Seiya looked up with blood coming from down both his mouth and his skull as he began panting heavily. "Looks like you have some life in you after all. You don't fight like any shinigami I've ever seen. What are you anyway?" "Shinigami? Last time I checked I was just a human." Ken released the trigger, letting the gauge fall back to the hilt. Walking slowly towards Seiya, he wiped the blood from his nose with his sleeve before coming to a stop a few feet from him. He stood there twisting the handle, that revving sound coming off the weapon as the energy slid up and back down. "You gonna stay down now? Or are we going to have to keep this up, Straw Hat?" He asked, appearing slightly tired from their short exchange, looking down at the young man in the straw hat. "Huh!?" Seiya looked surprised for an instant and stared at Ken for what seemed like forever in a matter of moments. "H-human?! HAHAHAHA Looks like I was expecting too much." Grabbing onto the broken wall, Seiya stuggled to his feet as he tried to stop laughing. "Well then. I suppose I don't have to hold back. I mean what use could a human possibly serve in a revolution anyway?" "Jeez, now who's the one talking too much?" Ken asked and without waiting for a reply he revved High Octane once more, pulling the trigger in to what he refers as First Gear. Ken could feel the surge of power running through him as his physical attributes increased. He took off, his feet kicking up dust as he ran towards Seiya, his weapon held firmly in his hands. He raised High Octane to head level, the tip pointing directly at Seiya's head and made one quick lunge once he was in range. "Night, night, Straw Hat." "Heh." Seiya tilted his head downward as a feint smile came across his face. Squatting down, he suddenly lunged upward pressing his palms against the ground he stretched his body upward, before snapping his palms back up to his body, narrowly avoiding Ken's assault in the process. Latching onto the top of a nearby building, Seiya used his feet as a pair of springs that propelled him toward Ken as he went for a punch to the teen's face. Ken dropped to his knees and rolled to the left, one hand still gripping his weapon. With a loud roar, his pulled on his weapon causing a portion of the building's wall to split and crumble. He yanked the blade out, causing massive slabs of brick and cement to burst out in between him and Seiya. He continued to roll, trying to distance himself from the falling debris. "I don't think so!" Seiya used his leg muscles to propel himself forward at great speeds, breaking the debris with his fists as he did so. Much to his chagrin, he created a cloud of dust from rapidly breaking apart the rocks and cement blocks. "Tch." Guarding his eyes, Seiya began repeatedly throwing his stretched fist into the cloud in an attempt to attack Ken. Startled, Ken let out a girlish shriek, but quickly tried to deepen it into a more manly sound. Caught off guard, Ken did his best to avoid Seiya's wild punch only to have it hit him directly on his left temple. The solid contact caused Ken's vision to flash white, leaving small specks of white light. He stumbled backwards, the tip of his sword striking the ground. Ken placed his free hand on the side of his head in a futile attempt to stop his brain from rattling inside. "Oi! Human! Why are you fighting me? This is a losing battle on your end. A weakling like you has no place fighting someone like me. But if you grovel for mercy, I might let you become my slave in my revolution." Seya laughed as he pulled his arm back in much like a fisherman pulled in his fishing line. "I don't think so!" Ken yelled out towards Seiya, revving High Octane to Fourth Gear. He had had enough of the man in the straw hat. He knew that if he kept the fight going, it would ultimately lead to his death. The energy ripped through the groove running up the middle of the blade, engulfing both Ken and High Octane in a bright orange fiery aura. Ken stepped forward, stomping hard on the ground as he brought down his weapon. Striking the asphault with a loud boom, the ground rippled before exploding into a large wave of energy. Several glass windows running along the walls of the alley blew inward for the released force. The wave moved like a gyser, a thickening column a firey energy with bands of eletricity. Blown back by the column of energy, Seiya crashed into the ground and began coughing up blood from he heavy impact into the ground. "W-hat in the world? Where did his sudden increase in strength come fr-WAIT!" Looking at the sword in Ken's hand, Seiya noticed a change in appearance. "Oi! You what's with that sword of yours? How in the world are you not a shinigami yet possess a weapon like that?" Appearing exhausted, Ken hunched over. His weapon felt heavy in his hands as he clutched it tightly. The tip of the blade resting on the floor. He breathed heavy, his eyes slightly closed. "I told you. I ain't a shinigami. I'm a human." Ken said, the words had difficulty leaving his mouth as blood ran down the side of his face from Seiya's previous attack. "This..." He said, eyes gesturing to High Octane, "... is my Fullbring." And Ken released the trigger letting the fiery aura evaporate, steam coming off him and the weapon. The resulting explosion had caused too much damage to the surrounding area, causing several pedestrians to look around the corner and down the alley. Ken could see them starting to form a small crowd past Seiya. Off in the distance, the sounds of feint police sirens echoed. Ken knew that it would be a bad idea to stay any longer. "Listen, Straw Hat. I don't have time to stick around." Still tired, he tried to flick the sword, flames engulfing it once more causing it to shrink back to its original form. "Tch. This is what happens when you try to cut loose in the world of the living." Readying himself to run, Seiya stopped. "Wait they can't see me, unless they have spiritual awarness. Hey you there." Seiya snorted as he pointed toward Ken. "Where are you going after this?" Ken had already turned around and started to walk away slowly. He braced himself against the wall with one hand as he walked, slouching forward, his breathing slow and long. Ken could feel himself slipping and suddenly collapsed on the floor. This time, there was no faking. "Tch. Looks Like I have no choice." Running toward Ken, Seiya heard the sirens loud enough that it seemed like they were already spotted. Grabbing Ken, he threw his arm up to the roof and pulled the two away just as the media and local law enforcement came around the corner. "You know...." Seiya showed a faint smile on his face as he spoke to a semi-concious Ken. "You aren't half bad. But you still have a way's to go. I don't really like you but I'm gonna take you with me."